Talk:Shaco/@comment-26432122-20160327080752/@comment-25368309-20160328235710
So, normally I would start talking about every ability in detail now but first of all... I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS POISSON IDEA OH MAH GAWD <3 why did I never think of that?? <3 that is so damn cool, holy balls. So, quicky over the abilities so can talk about that fabulous poisson Idea faster: Backstab perfect, maybe base damage instead of just AD scaling, marking one side instead of permanent backside is great; Q interesting, the cooldown stuff is OP, maybe link that to the poisson effect in some sort of way; W perfect except for the lifespan, way weaker first clear that way, Poisson effect FUKIN BRILLIANT; E, procing the poisson effect may be a bit boring (wanna talk about that later), active is still kind of boring but is fine, increase the base damage maybe since you're nerfing the ratios; R, cast place is well thought of and an honourable mention (not everyone thinks of that at first), smaller leash distance is great, leash distance indicator is great, Poisson effect is brilliant as always. I am SO inspired by that "Hallucination Poisson" effect, I may actually make a new reworking concept around that soon on my blog. If you could actually, as the other guy said, "go insane fighting" Shaco that would be a great way of implementing really cool features and playmaking potential to Shaco while offering a way of adding counterplay to his mechanics AND flavouring the champion some more. I imagine it something like the Illaoi Vessel stuff, just without ruining your laning phase and interrupting your recalls. And this is where I think the poisson is too easily applied to an enemy champion: The Vessel Mode is hard to actually proc since you have to hit a skillshot and "kill" the enemy champion once just to activate it. Maybe, what I thought of, there could be some kind of "intensity" ''to the Poisson/Insanity. Let's say, the E active adds one stack, each Backstab adds one stack and maybe running into boxes or taking too many hits of them adds stacks aswell, up to a maximum of 4 stacks. The effect should be around longer, not 60 seconds though, but maybe 10 or 15 and causes an enemy to hallucinate more and more while the screen overlay gets more and more creepy and intimidating: The more stacks an enemy champion has, the more crazy stuff he imagines ''(or does he~?), starting off with stuff like targetable clones that you've mentioned, clones quickly disappearing after appearing right behind the enemy champion, seeing imaginary boxes beeing placed down at random locations and going into stealth without actually beeing placed, hellborn Insanity Boxes as you said and maybe interpreting enemy or even allied champions as "Shaco" for a few moments to bait out defensive spells. The overlay should indeed become more swirly and maybe with less contrast on all colours except for Red, Green and Orange maybe which should be much more sated while there is a haunted music in the background, perhaps with some haunted laughs and cackles from Shaco and his boxes. A perfect example would be the Insanity from Don't Starve , that should display it quite nicely. Everything of that sounds so cool to me, I don't know.